


Party On or Party Off?

by cjoycoolio



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker-Stark Rogers is the son of Captain America and Iron Man but no one at school knew that for precaution reasons. Having both his dads as famous super heroes makes him an easy target for enemies. So at school he is a nerd known as Peter Parker. He would do anything to not be bullied anymore and become popular. So with Captain America and Iron Man out of town for the weekend on a recon mission, Peter has the whole Stark Tower to himself. So what a better thing to do on a Friday night than have a successful party and become popular? With having his alter ego being Spider-man and having Deadpool conveniently also being his boyfriend, Wade Wilson, this party will boost up his popularity. However when the party gets started and everything gets a little crazy, Peter will have come to a decision where he has to decide whether this party was really worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On or Party Off?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Cjoycoolio here. You may have read this drabble on my blog (titled differently for specific reasons :P) or you may have not but either way I hope you enjoy :D.

It’s now currently 3pm and his dads just left 30 minutes ago. Peter sneaked into Tony’s lab and quickly shut down all the security cameras. “Mr. Parker what are yo-” Jarvis said before Peter snatched up another wire cutting off Jarvis’s power. “Ok. Now let’s get this party started” he said to himself as he threw his hands up in the air and shouted. “Woo let’s get it on bitches!”

It wasn’t hard to find people to come to his party in such a short notice. All he had to do was go to the library and make a Facebook page saying that “Spider-Man is having a party.” Peter knew that if he had used his own computer they could track down his ip address so being the smart guy he is and not wanting people to know he lived at Stark Tower he decided to use a public computer. Instantly people or what he calls potential guests joined the page. He smiled at the screen. “Already 100 guests in under 2 minutes. Not bad” he said to himself. A few seconds later a girl with blonde hair, tight in a pony tail sneaks up behind him.

“Hi Peter”she says

Peter jumps. He then turns his head towards the girl. “Gwen. You scared me” he says as he gasps in surprised. Gwen chuckles. “Sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to.” she says with a smile. She then she looks at the computer screen. She reads the page then looks back at him. “You’re having a party?”she asks surprised. Peter smiles. “Yup. Dads are out of town. So why the hell not?”he says. “I’m invited right?” She asks eagerly. Peter smirks. “I don’t know. Are you?” he says. Gwen smacks his shoulder. “Peter!” she says playfully. Peter then rubs his arm.”Ow. Of course you’re invited. I was just playing. Gosh you didn’t have to smack me” he says as he feigned hurt. Gwen rolls her eyes. “Whatever, Peter. I didn’t hit you that hard.” she says. Peter smiles. “Well I gotta go. I have a party to plan. Come by at 5. I need help with appetizers.” he says. Gwen smiles back. “Ok I’ll see you then.” she says as she waves goodbye to him. He waves back before he walks out of the library.

Peter then dials a number on his phone.

” Sup, Deadpool here”

“Wade do you always have to answer like that?” 

“Why not? I only do it when you call, spidey cheeks.”

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

“Yeah and that’s why I say it.”

“Fuck you”

“I love you too babe”

“Ugh shut up. Anyways I’m having a party tonight and I want you to bring your suit”

“What? Really?”

“Yes really. I’ve got something planned.”

“Sounds fun. I’m so going to arrive in my costume and be like “Deadpools here bitches. Let’s Party”

“No. Don’t do that. That will ruin the surprise”

“Surprise? Oh I get it.”

“Do you really?”

“Nope”

“Never mind. I’ll explain later just don’t come to the party in costume”

“Fine I won’t. Party pooper.”

“Where are you right now babe?”

“Whereever you want me to be?”

“Babe seriously “

“Im at my apartment playing video games”

“The usual of course. Well I’m stopping by then. Be there soon”

“Ok I’ll be waiting. Bye Spidey cheeks”

“Fuck you Wade”

“I love you”

“Ugh.. I love you too asshole” Peter says in annoyance

Peter then rolls his eyes as he hangs up the phone. “He is so annoying.” he says to himself. Peter then walked two more blocks, took a right turn and then he was finally at his boyfriend’s apartment complex. He went straight to the room and knocked on the door. “It’s open”a voice calls from inside. Peter opens the door and goes inside. Wade smiles at him before he stands up from the couch and walks towards him. He then grabs Peter’s face and forces a kiss on him. Peter was surprised by the sudden action at first but later he got into it. A couple minutes passed and now they were on the couch with Peter on top of Wade. They pulled out of the kiss a few seconds later for air. “I love you” Wade says as he looks adoringly into Peter’s eyes. Peter smiles. “I love you too babe”. Peter then got off of him.

“Okay now the real reason I’m here. So for people to come to the party on a short notice I had to make it a spider-man party. You know since… people at school don’t find me that cool.”he says. Wade laughs. “That’s for sure” he says.”Fuck you.” Peter says as he glares at him.”I’d love too”Wade says seductively. Peter then blushes. “Yeah. Anyways so the plan with the suits.”he says, changing the topic. ” I kinda have to switch off suits so people will think that I know Spider-Man, which will instantly make me cool. get it?” he says. Wade laughs again. “Wow that’s so sad. Peter. Why do you care so much what people think of you?”he says. Peter rolls his eyes. “It’s high school. You have to be cool to survive” he says sternly.”That’s true I guess ” Wade says. “Ok so that’s where you come in. Peter Parker also knowing Deadpool. It’s genius” he says with a smile. Wade looks at him suspiciously. “Okay so let me get this straight. You’re just having a party to make you cool?”he questions him. Peter smirks. “No. I’m also getting wasted tonight”he says. “Now we’re talking.”Wade says.”Let’s get this party started!” Peter shouts as he then grab his boyfriend off the couch and heads out the door.

They walk hand in hand to Stark Towers grabbing the alcohol on the way. They only got beer because Peter knew the hard stuff was in his Dad’s liquor cabinet which he easily could get into. Two hours later Gwen arrives with Mary Jane and Harry. They all helped Peter decorate and set up the party. Another 2 hours later and the house all decorated and ready for the guests to come. Peter hacked into the circuit and made the living room look like a rave. He had food and drinks on the counter. The whole house blasting with music. Now all he need was the guests.

Another hour later Peter is already in his Spider-Man suit and Stark Towers was finally packed with people. “Hello Everybody! Thanks for coming my spectacular party. Now let’s get this party started!” Spider-Man says as he swings upside down in front of a mic that’s standing on a makeshift stage he made. 

45 minutes passed and the party is literally crazy. People were already drunk and they were doing some insane things like dancing only in their underwear, having sex out in the open on the couches, and just literally doing whatever they wanted.

“So, you know Spider-Man? a jock asks

“Of course I do. He’s like my best friend”

“That’s pretty cool dude.”

“Yup. Well I’m going to go find him. See you”

“See you Pete”

They then fist bump. Peter then looks to find his boyfriend who was literally jumping on the walls. ” Hey!Dead Pool!”Peter shouts to get his attention. “Oh hi Pete”Wade says as he climbs down a wall. “What’s up?” Peter walks up to him, tears off the bottom part of his mask and forces his lips on his. Everyone in the crowd literally gasped in surprised. “YEAH DEADPOOL IS NOW MY BOYFRIEND.” Peter then shouts. Everyone then cheers and raises their glasses in the air before they continue what they were doing.

Wade was shocked. He pulled down his mask and pulled Peter toward the garage where no one was. He closed the door then locked it so no one could come in. Wade then took off his mask “Why the fuck did you do that Peter?” Wade yelled. “What’s wrong with what I did?”Peter asks in confusion.”You can’t fucking be that stupid Peter?! Peter looks at him shocked. Wade never called him stupid. “What the fuck did I do wrong?” Peter yells.”Think dumbass.” Wade says angrily. Two minutes of awkward silence pass with Peter not responding and Wade just glaring at him. “You’re such a dumbass Peter. You’re fucking dating me at school. Now everyone is going to think you dumped me for Deadpool.” Wade yells exasperatedly. Peter looks at him shocked. “Fuck. I didn’t think of that.” he says. “No fucking duh”Wade says annoying as he rolls his eyes. “What should I do ? Peter asks. Wade glares. “What do you think? Tell everyone its a joke and that you were just drunk” he says. Peter looks at him shocked. “Why the fuck would I do that? They will think of me as a loser again!”Peter yells. “Well its either you choose Deadpool or Wade” Wade says sternly. “Well technically I’ll be dating you either way.” Peter says. “Just answer the dam question Peter. Who the fuck do you choose?” Wade ask in an annoyed tone.

Without hesitation Peter gives his reply. “Of course Deadpool.” Peter says. Wade didn’t believe it and couldn’t believe it. How could Peter do this to him? He rather be dating his super hero self than him. He chose to be known as Deadpool’s boyfriend rather than Wade’s boyfriend. And he knew Peter only said Deadpool for the fucking publicity. He said so himself that this party was only to make him popular but he didn’t think Peter would go so low. He was angry and hurt. He thought Peter loved him as him but no Peter apparently rather be cool. He rather be cool and have everyone think he has a superhero boyfriend name Deadpool rather than his normal boyfriend Wade Wilson. “Fuck you Peter. We’re over” Wade says angrily before he puts his mask back on, opens the garage door and storms out onto the streets.

Peter watches him leave in shock. It took him a few minutes to finally realize what just happened and when he does, he slumps to the ground and lays his back and head against the wall. He thought this night was going to be best night of his high school life. Yes he’ll probably instantly become one of the cool kids. Yes he’ll be popular for knowing Spider-Man and apparently still dating Deadpool. Yes this party is a huge success. But looking at the mess it caused and will cause with his parents he realizes that the party was so not worth it. Nothing was worth losing the one he loved. Nothing at all. Peter then puts his head on his knees and breaks down in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this ending, don't worry. I have written a happier (smut-filled) alternative ending. Just check it out on my profile :)


End file.
